This invention pertains to fabrication of electronic devices such as integrated circuits; more specifically, this invention relates to cleaning solution formulations for substrates having metal lines with a cap and a dielectric to form metallization structures.
Electroless plated caps can be used in electronic devices to improve the electromigration and stress-migration properties of metallization structures. Electroless deposition processes are wet chemical processes. Such processes are often used with wet cleaning processes to clean the substrates. Although liquid solutions are known for numerous cleaning applications, the present inventors have recognized a need for new and/or improved cleaning solution formulations and methods suitable to clean substrates for the manufacture of electronic devices.